In one known fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine (JP-10196440 A), the first injector and second injector each inject into the intake port of the internal combustion engine, the first injector injecting upstream from a throttle valve inserted into the intake port for air flow regulation, and the second injector injecting downstream from the throttle valve, the injection by the second injector occurring prior to the injection by the first injector.